(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a toothed wheel operated adjusting device for card stacking machines, and more particularly to an adjusting device comprising securing plate extended from an upper portion of a main frame of a receiving body, a movable adjusting plate movably provided at a front end of a support seat are provided, four vertically disposed guide posts fitted with stop springs disposed between the securing plate and the movable adjusting plate, and a wheel having longitudinal teeth of different sizes, whereby when an adjusting rotary knob is turned, the movable adjusting an adjusting rotary knob disposed between the securing plate and the movable plate may displace upwardly and downward to allow adjustment of a card outlet clearance to suit cards of varying thickness.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Telephone card vending machines are common today. Such vending machines may also be adapted to sell other cards. However, although the thickness of cards is quite uniform, minute difference in thickness may cause blocking or hinder the smooth discharge of cards from the vending machines. A card outlet adjusting device allowing micro-adjustment of the card outlet and of a simple construction is therefore desirable.
The inventor of the present invention has found that little difference in the thickness of cards will directly affect the smooth discharge of cards from card vending machines and conceived the present invention to solve this problem by providing a toothed wheel adjusting device.